The present invention relates to a torque tester for use in measuring the torque required to turn an aluminum cap on a vial. In particular, the present device is used to measure the torque used to move the cap on a medicine vial.
Medicine vials are typically glass vials which are stoppered with a rubber stopper which fits into the opening in the neck of the vial. The top of the rubber stopper typically has a flange which extends over the top surface of the neck of the vial. When vials are filled with medicine, a rubber stopper is inserted into the neck of the vial, whereby the compression of the neck of the stopper provides a seal on the vial. An aluminum cap is then applied over the top of the rubber stopper. A machine is used to crimp the skirt of the aluminum cap under the vial neck flange, whereby the rubber stopper flange is compressed. The compression of the rubber stopper flange provides additional sealing on the vial and assures retention of the stopper.
In order to perform quality control tests regarding the adequecy of the seal on closed vials, it has been proposed that a device capable of measuring the torque required to turn the aluminum cap on the sealed vial would provide a measure related to adequecy of the seal of the vial. Accordingly, a device capable of measuring the torque required to turn the cap on the vial is required.